


Young Men Dead

by robins4ever



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: A vampirey song, Biting, Compulsion, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, Dystopian, I don't even know how it works, If you can explain how this magic works I will be impressed, Kissing, M/M, Magic, Magic has colors, Master/Servant, No Sex, Not even on blood, Sort Of, They suck, Vampires, intoxication is not consent, title is from a song
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 01:55:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14843391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robins4ever/pseuds/robins4ever
Summary: Jason Todd is a vampire who has lived for centuries to find himself hiding away from the world in a rundown tower in the wilderness. Dick Grayson is a trained hunter bidden with bringing the head of a monster back to his ruler to prove himself worthy of protecting the important people. Dick's plans may go slighty awry, and Jason Todd may have something to do with it.





	Young Men Dead

**Author's Note:**

> Born out of my obsession with vampires coupled with my adoration of this duo. Hopefully there will be more, I thoroughly enjoyed writing this. If you have a question about this world, let's just go with yes. Because in truth your author probably has no clue. It wrote itself the way it wanted to be written. Who am I to argue?

     A tingling at the base of his neck alerted him to another presence in his territory. Faint, someone well versed at breaking runes and spell-casting of their own had shrouded themselves to nothing more than a shadow. Had Jason not studied magic himself, he would’ve been none the wiser to the intruder.

 

     As it were, he felt the tide of his own magic skim around the foreign aura, cutting apart like a river around stone would. He made quick work to snuff the candles and draw the heavy curtains together to block even the soft moonlight from invading. That they were human, he could tell. One of his kind wouldn’t be so incredibly stupid as to come looking for a fight in his dilapidated stone tower of a hideaway. He moved into the corner nearest the entryway, prepared to snatch this wandering fly that unknowingly tangled itself into his web with each step closer. As an afterthought, he collected his journal from the desk and replaced the quill into its well. He placed both onto the bookshelf opposite himself; on the off-chance things got messy, he wouldn’t have a near complete volume of his own ruined by ink stain.

 

     Green crackled behind Jason’s eyes momentarily. The first slip-up since the intruder had started, and a respectable place to falter. Defensive runes were of ancient script, probably long before the time of even the oldest witch in current appointment. Still, he couldn’t help the small smirk that drew his lips upward. That one had quite an unforgiving bite of energy-stealing lightning shock to it.  
Still, the person pressed forward up the remaining two levels. Jason could hear their heavy panting at the end of the hall, the rustle of fabric as they pressed themselves against stone for a last rest before they charged.

 

     He was more than ready for the assault. A predatory thrill sharpened his senses even further, so that the first swing the assailant threw was easily caught in his bruising grip. A blue dagger emanated its own light, glowing threateningly in the grip of a young man.

 

     Jason swung him around to slam into the wall and bashed his knuckles against it. The blade clattered to the ground. But here came another, aimed directly at his throat. He grit his teeth and gripped the forearm as hard as he could. This man was much stronger than any ordinary human should be.

 

     As the intruder strained to plunge the weapon into his neck, the blue glow intensified until Jason was forced to squeeze his sensitive eyes shut. His body vibrated with the violent growl that tore from his throat, fangs bared automatically in aggression. The other man’s grip faltered, and that was all the opportunity Jason needed. It was probably considered dirty, but he was annoyed, so the sick crack of bone breaking didn’t exactly tug at his conscience any. The choked off cry did a little more to tug at a couple heart strings, but not enough to ease up. With both weapons now on the ground and forearm bones broken, he grabbed the man’s throat and threw his head against the wall none too gently. The poor guy’s eyes swam in his head, unable to focus through the pitch darkness or haze from the impact.

 

     “Please, do tell me why you’re here.” Jason spat.

 

     The other simply glared downward. He’d respect it if only it weren’t disturbing his peace. “Oh, come on, we gonna play this game?” A little slap jarred his captive almost enough for him to make eye contact before he caught himself.

 

     Instead he shouted a quick incantation which summoned his blades back into his hands, one hilt clearly held more firmly than the other. Blue mist swirled around his body, prickling painfully when it settled onto Jason’s skin who was forced to back off. Suddenly the human had become a formidable opponent, eyes glowing like the lost neon signs that would light the streets during deeper hours. They were alluring, beckoning with a promise of destruction.

 

     For the first time since the encounter, he met Jason’s gaze with a fierce determination. “If you really want to know, I’m here to remove your head from your body and take it back to Master Wayne as a gift.”

 

     A deeper rift of darkness appeared in the shadows, which Jason then stuck his hand into to draw out a pair of handguns. He felt his magic thrum in anticipation as the weapons charged with his energy. “I’m flattered, really, that you would pick mine to be the pretty face to present to royalty. But I also like my head where it is.” With that last all sass, not a bit of eloquence quip, he aimed and pulled both triggers simultaneously. The same green magic that had zapped him before at the bottom of the stairwell now tore through his body unbridled.

 

     Jason could feel the eager blue magic now close back in. It wrapped around his very soul in an attempt to patch the tears leaking life energy away and back into the vampire. He could feel the man’s pain as he sank to his knees, but it only powered the assault further in a feedback loop. He only called his magic back into restraint once his opponent lay on his back, panting and covered in sweat. The blue blades lay at his fingertips, now reverted back to nothing more than two pieces of steel.

 

     He took a knee beside the man, collecting the blades to toss them out the third story window. Jason stared at him with a satisfied grin, elated that he’d gotten the chance to stretch his muscles. The man rolled his head away, ashamed of the tears trickling down his cheeks and reeling from the blow. “What-”

 

     “Lazarus craft,” Jason supplied. A forbidden sorcery that was nearly necromancy, it had been consumed by time as its practitioners had been viciously hunted and slaughtered. “You’re not so bad yourself. What’s your name?”

 

     “Nightwing,” was the strained reply through quick, shallow breaths. A false one, of course. He’d done his research before coming.

 

     He choked a laugh down. “Nightwing, huh? Is that your hero name? ‘Nightwing saves nearby villages from impending threat lurking in abandoned castle’.” Jason gently tilted his head back towards him. “Look at me,” he said softly. Slowly the other’s gaze drifted until their eyes were locked, even through the dark that had settled. “What’s your real name?” The man gave a pained sob before quietly stating, “Richard Grayson. People call me Dick.”

 

     Centuries of life to learn self control and yet Jason couldn’t stop the remark from slipping. “I can see why.” He got a weak scoff and eyeroll in return. “Well, Dick. Looks like it just wasn’t your lucky day.”

 

     “What’re you going to do with me?” Fear so honest flashed momentarily through his expression but was settled in a hot second, hidden behind veritable pain.

 

     Jason couldn’t help a small laugh. “Well, isn’t that the question?” One he couldn’t answer himself at the moment. On one hand, a decent snack had just walked itself right into his lair. But he had proven himself to be much more than an ordinary human.

 

     For now, he picked up the shivering man from the floor and placed him on Jason’s own bed. His eyelids must’ve weighed something massive at this point with the way they drooped and desperately shot back open. He sighed and rested Dick’s head in his lap and absently brushed black hair from his clammy forehead. Inaction at this point would be the same as handing him over to death.

 

     Jason finally found his decision, despite the trouble he was surely setting up for himself in the very near future. He shifted himself so that his legs were on either side of Dick’s body, and pulled the other man up until he was in some semblance of a sitting position. The worn man lay heavily against his chest, lacking the energy to even support his own head. It was arbitrary anyhow given his current intention.

 

     He skimmed his nose lightly along the other’s neck and Dick instantly went rigid. “Please, no, no don’t-” Jason shushed him and held the man’s wrists against his chest.

 

     “Don’t worry, I’m not going to change you or anything crazy like that. I’ll leave that up to you.” He could feel Dick practically vibrating with fear.

 

     “Will it hurt?” He asked timidly.

 

     Jason hummed before asking in return, “Do you want it to? Because believe me, I can make it very, very enjoyable.” He once again nuzzled into his neck, inhaling deeply and salivating at the smell of magic intermingled with his blood. What a very special human indeed he’d caught. Maybe one day Jason would even tell him.

 

     “N-no. If you’re going to, just do it.” With the admission came a renewed, feeble struggle that didn’t cause the vampire much more inconvenience than nudging Dick’s head to the side with his own to fully expose his neck.

 

     He switched his grip to hold both wrists in a single hand, then used the other to trail a finger from the back of his ear down to pull away the fabric from his shoulder. The gesture caused Dick to involuntarily shiver.

 

     “I do admire your bravery, but you should know this is going to hurt. A lot.” Jason whispered into his ear. He let go of his wrists to hold Dick’s head firmly in place against his shoulder with a strong hand underneath his chin to press him back, the other hugging around his chest. Dick whimpered, and he didn’t like to think of himself as an animal but the sound did things to his predatory instinct.  
His fangs sharpened and without hesitation he bit deeply into his neck. Dick screamed and struggled futilely, his good hand winding back and grabbing a generous amount of Jason’s hair. He pulled, but only got a low rumble in response.

 

     Jason hadn’t lied when he said it was painful; he felt every last drop stolen. A fresh wave of tears stung and profusely rolled down his face, and Dick could stifle none of the gasps or whimpers that escaped. He thought it would never end until finally, when he had reached the verge of unconsciousness, the vampire finally pulled away. He felt lightheaded and groggy, as if he could sleep for the next week and still not have enough rest.

 

     Contrarily, Jason had never felt more satiated. The blood was warm and flowed easily, bearing no harsh taint of toxin or disease. It was rich and heavy, tasting of all different metallic minerals with a foreign but very welcome spice of magic. When he finally willed himself to pull away, it was like being human again and feeling the warmth of an ale settle in him on a brutal winter’s eve. It was intoxicating.

 

     He allowed himself a moment to lay his head back and enjoy the bliss, dropping his hold and allowed Dick to scoot away to the foot of the bed. As an afterthought, the candles nearest his bed flamed to life and cast a soft glow through the room.

 

     Once he was able to regain a semblance of himself, he bit a single puncture wound into his own wrist and offered it to Dick. The man stared at him, dumbfounded while holding a hand to his neck. “Drink.”

 

     Wingding couldn’t look away from Jason’s wrist long enough for him to be caught in compulsion. The vampire sighed. “Look, I know it’s not the most appetizing idea to humans, but you need it. Think of it as an essential oil, a natural remedy for, well, everything.” He shrugged, pushing it closer to Dick’s face, who pushed it away just as quickly. “And it’s not like you’d be licking up a human wound, vampire’s blood taste much better. I’m opening up a well aged bottle of wine, so enjoy.” He wrapped a hand around the back of Dick’s neck to force his head closer, even smeared it a little against his lips but still the refusal was firm.

 

     “Stop.” Dick demanded firmly and wiped it away with the back of his hand.

 

     Fine. There was always a plan B.

 

     He drew his own blood, just enough to do the trick, and rose to his knees to press his lips to Dick’s.

 

     The man gasped in surprise, and that was invitation enough for Jason to deepen the kiss. He ran his tongue along Dick’s; it didn’t take long to get a response back. What began forced quickly became reciprocated as Dick actively sought out more of the heady flavor. He toppled Jason backward in his eagerness and yet remained unperturbed as he accommodated for the new position. He straddled Jason, moved from his mouth once the blood was gone from there down to the vampire’s neck where it had been taken from him. It felt natural to bite down, to cause Jason to writhe underneath him.

     It’d been way too long since Jason had kept this sort of company. “You’re gonna hurt yourself,” he reprimanded breathlessly. In all the potential problems of having a thrall, this had nowhere near made it on the list. But, oh, this was a problem he'd gladly handle.

 

     He flipped them over, rolling easily on top. Dick looked entirely debauched; crimson smeared messily around his lips, pupils dilated wide and eyebrows drawn taut together in wanton need. The man pulled Jason’s wrist to his mouth and sucked greedily. He allowed it for a bit more, knew it would do him good. When he had taken more than enough, Jason pulled away and earned a whine in response. What he wouldn’t give to lose himself to hours of sharing a bed was an extremely short list, but injuries and exhaustion were real concerns of present for his human.

 

     Through their newly formed bond, Jason could directly call on Dick’s very soul. He conjured a soft, wispy lilac and pink magic to restore what he had stolen during their fight. The broken arm needed special attention, which Jason was able to coax into healing with a sigil he first scratched on his hand with a needle. Once formed, the life energy of his blood morphed into a glowing yellow circle of symbols that he then pressed to the forearm. It radiated a pleasant warmth that began to draw Jason into a comfortable rest, too, as the workings of different types of magics dragged heavily at him.  
He fell beside Dick into the mattress. It was a strange sensation to feel their magic now intertwined, that it now circulated around another before returning to himself. He was no longer a stone in the river, but had become the splashing waves themselves. There was a unique intimacy to it, one that was meant to be shared only by partners. Hopefully it would work as well between master and thrall, albeit a vulnerability that Dick was sure to exploit once he caught hold of it. He was sure it wouldn’t take long at all, either.

 

     No matter for now. Jason turned to throw an arm over the man’s waist, determined to enjoy these lasting moments of peace. Tomorrow would be an eventful day when the witch woke to find himself bound to the vampire he had set out to kill. A small huff of laughter escaped and left behind a lingering smile. This was sure to be the most fun he’d had a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! Please feel free to leave kudos or comments. If you didn't like something or I overlooked a needed proofread don't hesitate to tell me. I welcome constructive criticism, just don't be a jerk. Don't be too disappointed in me but I sort of embodied the equivalent of the English language, but in vampire lore. I went and beat up books for their spare vamp quirks and sprinkled as liberally as I would inappropriate commas. Thus, if you think it might be true, then sure yes it is definitely true.


End file.
